Tricky Halloween?
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Izaya has never found the enjoyment of running around asking strangers for sweets. But finds himself to proud to say no to going with a certain blond brute to a Haunted house. What will lay in store for our favorite info broker? YAOI Shizaya !


**A/N Heeelllooo~ my wonderful people~! X3 I am back with more Shizaya! This was actually an idea that I had while bouncing ideas off of .Ukes because they asked me for a Shizaya Halloween idea. And this came to mind, and I really wanted to do it for myself XD A lot of help I was! But I helped them out with picking one of their ideas. At least, I HOPED I helped them! And I know it's not Halloween, but I don't care! Anytime is Halloween time! **

**Warnings: YAOI, Slightly strange Izaya, And my sucky sense of horror~! I know it's not THAT scary, if at all. It's just things that freak me out. :P  
**

**ANYWAYS~ enjoy!  
**

* * *

The moon shone brightly against the dark sky. The star were trying desperately to make themselves known over the black sky. As I looked down, I could barely make out the people walking around in costumes. Ah I wonder if their having any fun? The human's are so weird! Their going around and begging for candy to people that could _easily_ kidnap them~. But yet all they want is the candy. I wish I could ask Namie what she thought of this~!

" How stupid~." I let myself lay back so I was laying down on the floor from where I was sitting at my window. I can't go outside, since I don't want to be around all the 'ghouls'. Because, to be honest, I'm a little...scared...of all the 'horror' stuff. But it's not like I'm terrified of it! I'm the great info broker! Nothing scares me! I wonder if Shizu-chan dresses up for Halloween~?

" Bored flea?" I felt my body jump and my eyes snapped open. There I saw Shizuo standing, looking at me weirdly. Quickly sitting up, I tried my best to calm my fast beating heart.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan! Aren't you going to go trick-or-treating? Or even go to the festival?" As I looked at Shizuo, I noticed that he was wearing a black and red cape over his normal clothing. So he _does_ dress up~! And as a lame Vampire none the less!

" Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Haunted house with me, but, it looks like it'll be too scary for you." Shizuo smirked at me, giving me a good look at his fangs. Standing up, I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking back at the brute.

" You wish Shizu-chan! But I'll go just to prove you wrong~." Proudly, I strutted past Shizuo, waiting at the door for him to follow.

We were walking on the sidewalk, heading to the Haunted house. I tired not looking at many people, but the ones I did see, weren't that bad and didn't scare me. So far, so good. I was getting really nervous, questions knocking around in my head. Will it be scary? Will they try hurting me? Will I not like it? A sudden hand on my shoulder caused me to jump in the air.

" Are you sure you want to go flea? I'd-"

" No, no~! I'm perfectly fine Shizu-chan. If anyone here is scared, it's you~!" I speed up my pace so Shizuo couldn't see the forced smile on my face. This doesn't look like it's going to be that fun.

When we arrived at the Haunted house, we went to the ticket taker right away. No one was in line after all. The ticket taker looked like he was about to fall over from sleep deprivation. Well, this was a good observation of a lazy, under payed worker~!

" Tickets?" The tired ticket taker asked in a equally tired sounding voice. Shizuo blinked once before swearing, digging in his pocket, handing the man two orange tickets. " Enjoy the scares." Glancing back at the young man, I noticed how dead looking he appeared. Poor guy~!

The lighting was dim as we entered, some of the lights flickering slightly, annoying me to no end. I don't have a good feeling about this at all. What's going to happen? I can predict what's going to happen to me. What if there's a crazy person in here and they grab me? What if I get lost? What if-

" You coming flea?" My head snapped up. Shizuo was standing, waiting for me to catch up. Not wasting a second by myself, I caught up.

The light's flickering speed up till we were getting fast bursts of light. I subconsciously was inching closer to the blond. A little noise reached my ears as was proceeded. The noise because clearer and I realized it was a child crying. Just then our lights went out.

" What the..." I could feel my arm brush against Shizuo's, who pushed open the door in front of us. My eyes strained to make out the tiny figure in the middle of the room. The little kid's shoulders were shaking horribly. A dim light was on, slowly pulsing.

" Hey, are you okay?" Shizuo called out, getting the child to pause in it's crying. We slowly got closer to it. My stomach was churning badly and I wanted to get out of this room.

" My doll...my...doll...she's-she's..." A loud crackling of the light going out launched my heart into a fast pace. All of a sudden the lights came on dimly, and I jumped back at the little girl being right in my face, holding a bloody doll with it's head gone. " Dead!" Stumbling over myself I grabbed Shizuo's arm. I've seen quite a few creepy things in my life, but that's the creepiest~.

" You scared already flea?" Shizuo mocked smiling down at me in a terrible way. Straightening up, I smiled back.

" Nope~! Just a little surprised is all~!" My hands were shaking as I tried to keep up my gaze. Damn, that was creepy~.

It took everything in me not to jump at the little sounds that were everywhere. My adrenalin was pumping though me, while Shizuo looked totally fine.

" Are you scared yet Shizu-chan~!" I cooed, trying to mock him if he was.

" Not really. It hasn't been real scary." Pouting, I used the dark to hide my stupid expression. He isn't even scared yet? I'm going to have a heart attack if we go though this. But it'll be fine~. I won't get scared!

Shizuo opened another door, red light flowing out of the room. My breath was hitching and I tried to quickly calm myself down. Our reflection was in the mirror across the room. There wasn't much in the room, but a weird table in the middle that had a light above it that looked like a surgery light. Cautiously, we made our way to the mirror, staring at our reflections.

As if on que, the lights went out, bathing us in darkness. My heart was again, beating fast. I can't believe that I'm this scared. It's really out of character for someone like me. During the next flash of light, I looked in the mirror. My gaze was intently locked on my side of the mirror. Another flash, and I let out a strangled noise and jumped into Shizuo. There was a bloody man with weird facial features in the back! What the hell?

" You sure you're not scared. Because we can lea-"

" No. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me~!" I would have normally walked away from Shizuo to prove it to him, but I found myself stuck. Glued to Shizuo in fear. How pathetic of me. The brute gently pushed me away and stayed close to me. It gave me some reassurance.

Heading out of the room, we wandered down to another door, which I've come to hate by now. This time I saw a little sign by the door which read, 'Mirror maze. Enter if you dare!' and had blood smeared across it. Without thinking, I slipped my hand into Shizuo's tightly holding on to him. I didn't even realize what I did till I felt him rubbing his thumb against my hand, trying to calm me down. To say the least, it worked.

Inside the door was an elaborate set up of mirrors that are meant to confuse the mind into not known which is the real way. It gives most people a hard time, but I'm Izaya Orihara~ it's not hard for me!

" Hey Shizu-chan? Would it be okay if _I_ take the lead? I'm good with these and can get us out of here faster~."

" Knock yourself out flea. I'm not stoppin' ya." Shizuo followed behind me as I navigated quickly thought the maze, not getting tricked by the winding mirrors and reflections. If you think about it, it's not hard to do. Really it's just looking for the frames around the mirrors and the shadows for the other mirrors. Also, you could use the ' touch check' to make sure you don't run into a mirror by mistake. But the humans are just to rushed to take their time to think it through~!

My confidence was getting back to where it normally was before I entered the house of death with Shizuo. Somewhere along the trip though the maze, Shizuo's hand found it's self in mine, not that I cared~. Just how long is this maze anyways?!

We were walking to a turn in the maze when I felt my blood race, and jumped back in surprise, letting go of Shizuo's hand. A man with blood all over him and shredded flesh popped out of nowhere, shattering my calmness. Does everybody have to pop out at me? I get it~! They can't help but admire me~! That must be it! But I wish they didn't. My heart doesn't appreciate it. In my shock, I clung to Shizuo, burying my face in his chest to look away from the man.

" If this scared him like this, he won't like the hallway coming up." The bloody man spoke to Shizuo, who grunted in thanks for the fair warning. Hallway? Scarier then having your heart leap out of your chest? Great.

While still clinging to Shizuo, we made it out of the maze and headed to the hallway the man mentioned. Me being my curious self, took my head out of Shizuo's side, looking down the dark corridor like hallway. Once again, the gut churning feeling greeted me. This is so much fun~! Thanks a lot for taking me here Shizu-chan! Not...

It was eerily quite as we slowly walked down the hall. I noticed that there was windows on either side of us as our excruciatingly slow pace continued. My heart beat was now in my ears, letting me know I was still very scared- wait! I'm not scared! I'm just caught off guard! There's no way I'm afraid of some stupid humans in costumes! A sudden screech made me jump and try to get as far away from the window as possible. I didn't even get to see what attacked me, since it was already back in the window.

It was only a couple more steps before another one popped out of the window at me again, but this time I felt my eyes sting as tears rolled down my cheeks. Why am I crying? Me? _Cry_?! That's almost unheard of! I closed my eyes as I snuggled deeper into Shizuo's side. They're just guys is costumes! So why do I feel so afraid of them? My eyes snapped open as I felt a hand slip into mine, calming my fast beating heart. Pulling out of the blond's side, I looked up at him. He didn't meet my gaze, staring ahead unfazed. My lips curled into a soft smile as I leaned back into the brute.

A bright light was around the corner, showing a sign of the outside world for once during this whole hellish experience. I ran out the door, giggling in happiness.

" That was..FUN~! Could we go again Shizu-chan?" I did feel this sudden need to go though it again. It's like my body's _craving_ another go at the blood rushing time. And, since I can predict the route better, I would have a better time than just now. So this is why humans like horror? No wonder~! Shizuo stood, staring blankly at me.

" You want to go again after you practically peed your pants?" Nodding my head yes, he sighed and rubbed his face. " You're a freak, you know that? How about we do something else, like the festival." Go to the festival...with Shizuo..? That kind of sounds like a date~.

" Are you asking me out on a date Shizu-chan~?" The little tinge of pink, that I've come to love, crossed Shizuo's face as he adverted his gaze.

" Just shut up you stupid flea. Let's go and shut you up with candy." Laughing, I caught up with Shizuo, holding his hand again. This wasn't that bad~! I got to be with my Shizu-chan and got to hold his hand and snuggle with him too! I love Halloween~!

* * *

**A/N Sorry it was kinda short for a one-shot. And I would have had this out WEEKS ago, but, if you've read any of my other stories and followed as I updated, you'd know that I find self inspiration hard to come by at times. But I hope you enjoyed it, even just a little! And please, review if you'd be so kind! I LOVE reading them and it always brings a smile to my face~! Plus, I'll thank you for it and comment back on it via pm! I'm good about that! But, thank you for reading this! :3**


End file.
